Star Raiders
by Katon
Summary: Katon, son of Vyse and Fina, doesn't want to be a captain. But one day when him and Vyse's crew crash land on Maramba, he is forced to change his mind.


Star Raiders  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Skies of Arcadia or Sega. I'm only saying this  
once.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever. So if you see anything that could  
help me improve my writing skills, e-mail me or put it in a review.  
  
Twenty-seven ago, Vyse and his crew saved Arcadia from eternal death. He is a legend known throughout the whole planet. He risked his life for Arcadia and he is still a hero today. He is very brave and determined. He is the father of a 15-year-old boy named Katon, who was born with a strange, holographic, black ring that floats around his waist.  
  
Katon stood on the deck of his father's ship with a single looper. "Die, looper!" He exclaimed at the helpless gray tear shaped thing he was attacking. He swung his silver blade downward, the boy's long, spiked, cream colored hair flicking as he jumped down on the monster, his blade slicing it cleanly in half. "Yes! Don't mess with me!" Katon ran to the dead looper, scavenged around and found three Sacri crystals. "Hmm. This should be enough." He reached in his pack and pulled out twelve other Sacri crystals he got from other monsters. He ran in to the bridge and confronted his mother, Fina, with the fifteen Sacri crystals. "Here you go, mom." Katon handed them over to her.  
  
Fina smiled and put them in her pocket. "Thank you. Now go see if your father needs help." She bends over and kisses him on the head. Katon looks around in embarrassment as he sees some of the crewmates of the Albatross II laughing at him silently. He blushed and then walked to the bridge and approached Vyse.  
  
"Hey dad. You need anything done?" Katon questioned.  
  
"Nah. The crew is taking care of everything." Vyse replied and looked back out to the sky. Katon began to walk away but he was interrupted. "Hey Katon. What are you going to do when you grow up?" Katon looked at Vyse as a cow would look at an upcoming train. The kid knew that his dad wanted him to be an Air Pirate captain. But Katon didn't know. He didn't want to get caught in so much trouble as Vyse did as a kid.  
  
"Umm. I. I'm going to be an Air Pirate cap-"  
  
"Seriously, Katon. Don't lie."  
  
"Uh.I don't really know, to tell the truth. There IS a possibility that I might be a captain. But I think I might just be a crewmember to you. I. I just don't know."  
  
Vyse nods and looks slightly disappointed. "Well, I won't force you. Just remember, If you ever need advice or help on anything.. Feel free to ask me. Unless you are sure I don't know it. Then turn to your mother." A giant sweat drop appears on both of their heads and they share a laugh.  
  
"Well, I'm going to be asking mom a lot of things then!" Katon yells jokingly.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! " They both laugh again. The ship suddenly shakes and Katon falls to the ground. "Eep! Are you alright?" He picks Katon up. "Hey.. Go check on everyone else, alright?"  
  
Katon rubs his head where he hit the floor. "Alright. I'll be back in a minute." Katon began to leave but was almost knocked down by the helmsman.  
  
"Captain Vyse! We hit a small island and taken some damage to the engines. We have to make an emergency landing at Maramba."  
  
"Great. Well, we'll be staying the night at Maramba. Okay Katon, message everyone and tell them we'll be landing at Maramba soon. I'm going to see something for a second." Vyse leaves his post and the helmsman takes his place.  
  
Katon walks over to the speaker. "Everyone, we will be making a landing at Maramba soon. We will be staying for the night, so get ready for landing." The ship shakes again, and he runs over to the helmsman. "What's going on???" He looks out the window and notices islands appearing out of nowhere directly in front of the ship. "Huh? What is this?" Two islands at once hit the ship, this time, and Katon falls over, unconscious.  
  
Whoa. Umm.I'm expecting a lot of e-mails and reviews for help.. this story needs it. BAD. O-o  
  
Sorry for this being so short. I'll try to make it longer. Unless you all demand me to stop.. o-o Review please. 


End file.
